1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying video images generated by a camera on a display, and more particularly to tracking a head portion of a person image in camera-generated video images.
2. The Relevant Art
It is common for personal computers to be equipped with a camera for receiving video images as input. Conventionally, such camera is directed toward a user of the personal computer so as to allow the user to view himself or herself on a display of the personal computer during use. To this end, the user is permitted to view real-time images that can be used for various purposes.
One purpose for use of a personal computer-mounted camera is to display an interaction between camera-generated video images and objects generated by the personal computer and depicted on the associated display. In order to afford this interaction, a current position of the user image must be identified. This includes identifying a current position of the body parts of the user image, including the head. Identification of an exact current location of the user image and his or her body parts is critical for affording accurate and realistic interaction with objects in the virtual computer-generated environment. In particular, it is important to track a head portion of the user image since this specific body part is often the focus of the most attention.
Many difficulties arise, however, during the process of identifying the current position of the head portion of the user image. It is often very difficult to discern the head portion when relying on a single technique. For example, when identifying the location of a head portion using shape, color, motion etc., portions of the background image and the remaining body parts of the user image may be confused with the head. For example, a flesh coloring of a hand may be mistaken for features of the head.